A conventional slider/sled is generally made of a foam board with a top skin, a bottom skin and steerable/gripping accessories thereon that makes the slider/sled heavy to transport and to carry. Another conventional slider/sled, namely a simple slider/sled, is made of a foam skin with gripping through holes thereon or is made of a foam skin bonded with wearable bottom skin and gripping holes thereon that indeed improves the weight and transport of the previous slider/sled.
However, patterns printed on the surfaces of the foregoing sliders/sleds are easily worn off after frequent uses of the sliders/sleds and it is also known that ultraviolet, moisture and dirt damage the structure of the foam materials of the sliders/sleds that reduces the lives of the sliders/sleds. Therefore, the sliders/sleds having enduring patterns and structures are in great demand.